


Truth or Dare

by Daktasinsanity



Series: Truth or Dare [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drinking, Kids: don't drink, M/M, One-Shot, Teasing, alcohol is bad for you, never pick dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is drinking with his friends, playing Truth or Dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> I was taking a nap and suddenly came up with this idea and I just had to stop my napping to write this down. Besides this is my first fanfic to SNK fandom.
> 
> So this is Levi/Eren, kinda. Well you'll see!
> 
> Enjoy!

"Truth or dare, Eren?"

"Dare," Eren answered already fearing what Jean would make him do.

An evil grin split across Jean's face as if he had been waiting for this chance the whole night. "I dare you to go and kiss Levi Heichou."

"WHAT?!" Eren jumped up to his knees, looking absolutely mortified. People looked shocked at first, but then they broke into a round of laughter. "The-there is no way I am doing that, Jean," Eren stuttered, blushing at the thought of kissing his superior officer.

Jean had tears in his eyes as he laughed at Eren's face. "You accepted the rules before we started, dumbass."

"Yeah, Eren, don't chicken out now," Connie said, smiling as well.

Eren had known that drinking with his friends had been a bad idea. "Fine," he muttered and strode out of the room.

"Hey," Sasha looked worried when no one followed the titan shifter. "How will we know if he actually did it?"

"Oh we will," Jean smirked, knowing Eren couldn't possibly come out of the situation unharmed. "Let's continue while Eren is away. Armin, you go next."

In the meantime Eren was walking towards Levi Heichou's quarters, his heart sinking deeper into the pit of his stomach with every step he took. How on earth did this happen? Why did he agree to this stupid game? He would never ever pick dare again, period. He reached the door of his doom and hesitated to knock. He would come out of this alive, right? Probably not. He should have at least said goodbye to Armin and Mikasa before doing this.

He dilly dallied behind the door too long because it was swooshed open by none other than the subject of his dare. "Jaeger, what the fuck do you want?" Levi was obviously pissed off to find the young teen at his door. There were dark circles under his eyes and his hair was ruffled. He was wearing a shirt that had been put on backwards. Eren had probably disturbed his attempt at sleeping.

"I asked you a question, you dumb shit."

Eren snapped back to reality and what he needed to do. "I'm sorry, Heichou," he said before grabbing hold of his shoulders and smashing their lips together. Levi was stunned, frozen like a statue. Eren pulled back, blushing furiously and decided it was best to run away before Levi killed him.

"Not, so fast," Levi coughed, his fingers snapping around Eren's wrist like a shackle. Eren's eyes widened and he waited for the pain to hit any part of his body. Instead, he was tugged into the room rather gently by his Heichou. "Care to explain what that was about, Jaeger?" Levi stood in front of him, arms crossed over his chest.

"Erm, sir," Eren started with some difficulty. "It was nothing, it meant nothing," he hurried to say and tried not to sound too desperate to safe his own life.

Levi lifted an eyebrow as if he was unimpressed with Eren's answer. "Really? So this is a dirty hobby of yours?"

"No, sir." Eren looked at his feet fighting off his embarrassement.

"Then what? There must be a reason why you came to molest me in the middle of the night." Levi sounded bored as ever, cocking his head to the side.

Eren blushed again just when he had almost willed the last one off his face. "I was drinking with my friends and we played truth or dare," he answered truthfully. He knew Levi would appreciate that more than whatever excuse he came up with.

"Ah," Levi's tone had a hint of understanding in it. "You do realize that drinking is not exactly promoted in this squad." He sifted his weight from one leg to another.

"I know, sir, we all do. We didn't have that much to drink. Just a bit to relax." Eren felt comfortable enough to raise his eyes from the floor as the atmosphere became almost friendly.

"Still," Levi pinched Eren's chin between his thumb and forefinger. "You are not off the hook."

Eren gulped. The gleam in Levi's eyes could not mean anything good. He wanted to back away from him as soon as possible to get as far away as he could.

"I think I know just the right punishment for you, Jaeger." Levi left Eren's chin go but grabbed hold of Eren's shirt front, pulling him to the bed. Eren yelped when he was pushed on it. "Your friends are waiting for your return so I'll make this quick," Levi said, straddling Eren's waist.

"He-heichou!" Eren exclaimed, trying to push the older man away but his wrists were caught in a strong grip and pushed above his head.

"This is the price you pay for drinking and playing stupid games, Jaeger." Levi's breath ghosted over Eren's neck before he latched onto the sensitive skin.

"Heichou, stop," he was supposed to make it sound like a protest but it came out as a moan. He never knew his neck could be this sensitive. He was enjoying the feel of teeth scrapping his skin as Levi almost drew blood.

Levi hummed against his neck. "You are getting excited over something so simple." He let one of Eren's hands go and touched the front of the teens pants to elicit another moan out of the boy. Levi chuckled, released the hold he had on Eren and got up from the bed. "Get out, brat."

The look on Eren's face was worth to be seen. A small smile tugged at the corner of Levi's mouth as he looked at the dumbfounded boy trying to comprehend what was going on.

"Sir?"

"I said get out. Now." Levi's order didn't seem to reach the teen's brain so he yanked him up from the bed and threw him towards the door. Eren stumbled to stay on his feet but failed miserably. He didn't dare to look at Levi as he practically crawled to the door before dashing out of the room.

Eren ran until he was almost back to the mess hall where his friends were waiting for him. He stopped to gather his thoughts and to get rid of his embarrassing hard on. Not in million years had he thought that Heichou would do something like that. He could still feel those soft lips and rough teeth on his neck as he absentmindedly rubbed the spot with his hand.

He blushed as he thought that for a second he had wanted Levi to do so much more to him than just that. He needed to calm down or he would not be able to step into the mess hall any time soon. He sat down next to the hallway wall and drew his knees to his chest. He sat there thinking about grim things such as people getting eating by titans to get his hard on to die.

When he finally was calm enough, he walked into the mess hall and everyone's eyes turned to him at once. There was a stunned silence as they saw him in one piece and alive, or that was what he thought until Jean let out a wolf-whistle. "It seems someone got some action!" Jean howled.

Eren's eyes widened once again that night and his hand shot up to his neck in record time. He turned bright red. "This isn't what it looks like," his explanation being weak as hell. Eren wanted the floor to swallow him up at that very moment to save him from this embarrassment.

"At least he didn't kill you," Armin offered, seemingly feeling embarrassed for Eren's sake.

"He should have," Eren said, looking at the floor, not daring the look his friends at all.

Jean still laughed. "Come on, Eren, sit down. I am sure there are people in the squad that would die to be in your shoes. Getting a hickey from Heichou, oh boy, you are not going to live this down ever."

His face burned hot and Eren finally understood what Levi had meant with the right kind of punishment.

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel has been posted! Go read it! :D


End file.
